Sebastian and the sugar gliders
by Piratequeen0
Summary: Strange things are happening at the Phantomhive household and it doesn't help when there are little pests creeping around every where especially cute sugar gliders, the hijinx trying to catch these pests is trouble some but the servants know that there must be an alterior motive to why they are here as well as some of their friends that stop by to cause trouble for the servants.


**Warning I do not own Black butler/Kuroshitsuji I only own the sugar gliders and the OC who will not appear Later**

Sebastian sighed for once actually happy with the work of the troublesome trio they actually had not destroyed the house cleaning it for once the mansion had come under attack again and this wasn't going well they hadn't had this many attacks in a while but for some reason they didn't seem to be after the young lord or even himself and Sebastian could tell that they were all holding back. The important thing was that Sebastian and the others had run them out though. Sebastian happened to be cleaning when he heard something behind him he turned in time to see a bowl that had been thrown in the process of the fight, move he walked over and picked it up to see a small little creature there it looked like a flying squirrel but he knew it wasn't, it was this small creature called a sugar glider and while it was fairly adorable it was not fit to be part of the Phantomhive manor Sebastian knelt down to the small creature as it stared up at him he picked it up wondering where it could possibly have come from. The moment he headed for the door however the creature crawled up his sleeve Sebastian freaked quickly trying to get it out of his clothes and catch it again his racket caused the rest of the staff to come running  
"Sebastian what's wrong?" Finnian was the first to ask until the sugar glider ran out his pant leg causing the three other employees to panic and jump out of the way as it ran by Sebastian noticed a small ribbon that had been tied to the creature and picked it up the bright pink ribbon read "Candy" in small purple cursive writing, Sebastian assumed it was the rodent's name and quickly chased it with the other three in close pursuit they chased it into the dining room where they lost track  
"Spread out we must not leave that disgusting thing in this house" Sebastian said to the others they nodded before spreading out to search for Candy,

"I dunno what the big deal is" Finnian said as he searched with Bardroy, who had a frying pan in hand just in case they found the animal "I mean it's just a sugar glider" Finnian said looking at Bard curiously Bard sighed  
"Yes but you know how Sebastian is 'bout rodents" Bard explained getting down on his hands and knees to look under a cabinet only to see the poor thing shivering underneath it Bard sighed  
"Found it" he said Finnian knelt down and smiled at the creature he reached underneath with his hand  
"Come on, I'm not going to hurt you I promise" Finny said the sugar glider shivered before crawling into Finnian's hand Finny stood up just as Sebastian and Meyrin entered the room Candy, the sugar glider by now was fine now that he was with someone and crawled up onto his shoulder and snuggled into Finnian's neck Sebastian sighed  
"Good you've caught the little beast now get rid of it" Sebastian said Finny frowned  
"We can't just let him go out on his own Sugar Gliders need companionship they have literally died from depression of being alone" Finny told him smiling at the little sugar glider on his shoulder this then raised a question to Sebastian  
"Then what has he been doing here alone?" it was then he was suddenly hit on the head by a second one wearing the same ribbon he had found with the first one but this one read Sweetie Sebastian quickly tried to grab it but it moved jumping onto Finnian's shoulder with candy Bard quickly tried to whack them with the frying pan but both jumped last second and Bard ended up hitting Finny by mistake the two sugar gliders then took off Sebastian sighed  
"So this is turning into a game of cat and Mouse?" he muttered to himself for some reason these creatures were sent here for an alternate reason than just to hang around the house they were sent here for something but Sebastian didn't know what just yet.

The two Sugar gliders made their way outside into the mist that had risen from the humidity after the rain there stood a figure in a black cloak it was a woman she wore a plain simple dark purple dress and black flat shoes her skin was pale as the mist surrounding her she knelt down to where the two creatures were and picked them up, her round violet eyes looking at them as her light pink lips turned into an innocent smile  
"Did you have fun babies?" She asked picking them up her long silky black hair slipping through the hood as it fell to her shoulder she pet their heads gently with a finger as they cuddled into her  
"You two have done well distracting the household the entire time there are going to be a lot of changes that are to come so long as I have anything to do with it" she said with a chuckle placing the two sugar gliders in the pocket that was in her dress before walking off into the mist


End file.
